theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Slavery
Slavery was the coincidence, in which an indivuidual or larger group was supressed, to the point where they had a very limited number of permitted actions, while being forced to work, kill, rape, plunder or even torture themselves. Slavery was illegal by law, but was yet increasing, due to lack of interest in preventing it. Unofficially, most free men agreed that slavery was a necessity to ensure a decent amount of production throughout the majority of Cortus. Even during larger rebellions, the government and leading factions continued to oppose slaves and use a large amount of materials and ressources to prevent freeing a substantial number of men. Even respected heroes and generals like Qarx Louvus Furyhold insisted on continuying to let slavery be a part of Cortus' rule. Although slavery was a morally wrong act, it was of such high value in terms of production, that no larger cities could affort to abandon the concept of it. The declaration of freedom During the pact war, A lot of poor civilians with low income was starting to fear for their private economy, due to the focuse on military units. As the societies in Cortus grew impatient and angry, Jirak Heartbringer initated a discussion, that'd decide whether or not to truly illegalize slavery and by that, possibly increase the income with more room for the slaves to increase the production. The court went as the following shows: Qarx: ''"We're gathered here today, to talk of a matter above common importance. Jirak Heartbringer, who's present during today's discussion, has initiated this court and the future it shall lead us to. Jirak, Please introduce yourself and come with your proposals".'' Jirak: ''"Very well. As mentioned, I'm Jirak Heartbringer, officer of the rebellion and speaker for civilians with low income, as well as a supporter of better rights for enslaved individuals. I present today a choice, a choice to change the way we look at our united civilization and the way we can evolve from brutality and slavery towards heights far beyond what's possible for our opposers, the renegades pact. I'd like to present a declaration of freedom, which has been viewed and edited by victims of slavery and suppression."'' Qarx: ''"I believe we've not permitted any establishments of declarations Jirak. Aiming for such high goals in these times will result in failure and in a trembling civilization, which I do not desire."'' Zelphara: ''"I agree. To oppose what our civilization was build upon is to deny its very existence. Of all the times that this could be presented, this is by far the worst. With few ressources, little time to spent and a war emerging, we do not have time to think of other's rights and requests"'' Qarx: ''"Silence Zelphara. You're directly complaining about what we've already agreed to discuss. Disagreement is fine, but we will come to terms with how to evolve from this current necessity, even if you believe it to be a mistake. We do not destroy our society by changing it, we improve it"'' Jirak: ''"I have no interest in looking at this as a bad proposal to begin with. I'd prefer if ears could listen with positive respondes, before claiming it's an impossibility. As the declaration mentions, ensuring the freedom of thousands of Northmen and Halfhumans can aid us in growing, when they have the necessary space to improve their own capabilities. A Cortus where everyone is equal and where men do what they can and take what they need"'' Zelphara: ''"You speak of socialism! Something that has only negatively impacted Fooedus and it's economy. You propose that we use the worst possible example and rebuild our world around it?!"'' Qarx: ''"ENOUGH! Jirak stays on track and informs us of the possible outcomes of his proposals, while you change the topic and accuses him of suggesting a political approach, that has absolutely nothing to do with Fooedus´ bad economical state!"'' Jirak: ''"If we're not capable of discussing this matter, without interrupting each other, I fear this meeting has little value. I'll take back my suggestion and wait 'till the timing is better, as both of you have suggested. I fear only that you'll no longer listen to reason, once victory or failure has come".'' 'The meeting was quickly cancelled afterwards. The declaration was not brought up again for almost a century, until Samuel Furyhold and his horde of slaves demanded justice from the united cities of Cortus. Slavery was forever abandoned slowly after Samuel's death, who originally made attempt on freeing the slaves, but got corrupted by the power and created a monarchy, that ruled over all of Cortus for several decades, '